Prank Of Despair
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Kogure gave up pulling pranks on people but why? Especially on April Fools Day. Read to find out


**Angel: Konichiwa mina san!**

**Rebecca: I thought you were on hiatus?**

**Angel: I feel a bit better now so I thought I should post one or two. Anyway… hey where is Tsurgi?**

**Amethyst: why are you asking me?**

**Angel: you know exactly why I'm asking this, Aoi disclaimer!**

**Aoi: Angel san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or Go. She only owns her plot.**

Kogure Yuuya was the most popular trouble making prankster in Raimon Junior High School. He was always playing pranks on others. Putting hot sauce in others food, scribbling on others faces when they are asleep, put iching powder in others clothes and many other silly pranks.

1st April also known as April's fool's day was the day when Kogure's pranks were at their peek.

Right now, Kogure had hid himself behind the closet as waited for the members of the soccer club to enter the clubroom.

But it did not go as he expected or did it? Tachimukai knocked from the soccer club's window with a huge grin on his face as he opened the window and put his head through the window.

_THUD!_

A bucket filled with fish and water fell on his hea!

Tahimukai spat a fish out of his mouth "ahhhh! Kogure! I'm going to get you for this!... hey wait a…. minute…." As he began to shake the lover part of his body.

"Ushishishi you have to stop dancing first, I had a feeling you might try to enter through the window.

"Kogure! This isn't funny! There is a fish in my pants!" he scowled as Kogure ran away.

Kogure was now sighting his new prey Afuro Terumi AKA Aphrodi who was in the showers obviously going to take a shower. His towel wrapped around his waste he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"My beautiful hair! You look like you could use a nice washing up." He said admiring his hair as he wet his hair and began to shampoo it and the rinsed it.

Aphrodi looked at himself in the mirror to admire his hair but instead of a smile, Aphrodi screamed! His head was shaved! Kogure had poured hair removal cream in Aphrodi's shampoo bottle!

"Ushishishi! Look at you! What happened to your hair? Ahahahaha you even scream like a girl!" Kogure laughed as he revealed himself. "April's Fools"

Aphrodi was now red with anger as Kogure ran away.

Kogure Yuuya now stood in front of the hospital as he dialed the number of a certain person. You may be wondering why didn't he prank whoever he is calling just like he prank Aphrodi and Tachimukai. You see Kogure had a little crush on this certain someone.

Kogure waited for this someone to arrive but he didn't came. 3 hours went by still no sign of him.

"What if he knew that this was a prank? My perfect prank is ruined!" Kogure began to panic when he spotted an ambulance rushing in.

He went see who the victim was. On sight of the victim his eyes widened, it was a female with blue hair and her skin was very pale surrounded by a pool of blood!

"HARUNA!" Kogure shouted in alert he ran along the paramedics and doctors with the stretcher. They took her to the ICU and Kogure was told to wait outside.

Tears filled his eyes and fear engulfed him, he was worried sick about her.

A nurse approached him and held his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"What happened to her? Is she going to be okay? Please tell me if she will be alright" Kogure yelled worried to death.

"You see, some idiot prank called Otonashi san telling her that her brother Kidou Yuuto had been involved in an accident and his condition is critical. Miss Otonashi ran here, on her way here she was passing by a construction site where a drunken construction worker dropped giant metal rods on her." The nurse said and then paused, after a while she resumed. "after injuries like that….. it would take a miracle for her to survive"

Kogure felt as if a spear was plunged into his heart , tears rolled down his cheeks.

"_It's all my fault that Haruna chan is in the hospital and she got hurt! Why! Please Haruna chan! Please don't leave me! You are the only one who understands me" _

Otonashi Haruna was always like a mother and a sister to Kogure, who kept his hopes up, scolded him when ever he pulled a prank on someone, made him feel secure, happy, loved and most of all help get his trust back.

But now the person who did so much good to him was now standing on the middle of the bridge between the human world and Heaven.

Kogure cried and wailed, he cried his eyes out and begged God that his love life would be able to live to see another day.

After a while, the doctor came out of the ICU. Kogure scrambled on to his feet and befan pulling the doctor's coat. "Please tell me that Haruna chan is alright! Please say that she is alright!" Kogure screamed with his eyes all red.

"I'm sorry but your friend is gone and there is nothing that we can do" the doctor said sadly as he turned away.

Poor Kogure! He was crest fallen! He went inside the ICU where Haruna's body lay motionless. Kogure ran to Haruna and held her icy cold hands.

"Please Haruna! Please open your eyes! Please I'm begging you! Please I'm begging you! Please open your eyes! If this is a prank then it's not funny!" Kogure begged as he cried non-stop.

He lay one last kiss on Haruna's cold lips.

After that day Kogure didn't dare to pull a prank on anyone. He learn't his lesson but he learnt it the hard way and had lost his most precious treasure.

So readers please! I mean please stop pulling pranks on your friends, loved ones and people living around you especially on April's fools day before your one little prank can cost them their lives.

**Angel: So guys what do you think?**

**Rebecca: please review!**

**Angel: Mamera chan is it okay if I update "Black Blood Mystery" (formally known as Lost Souls) before I write your one-shot? If you guys want me to write a oneshot for you then tell me!**


End file.
